<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel, The Immortal, &amp; The Scientist that Loved Them Both by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383726">The Angel, The Immortal, &amp; The Scientist that Loved Them Both</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Immortals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Ella Lopez is amazing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Multi, Pierce is not a dick, Water birth, delivery, graphic depiction of birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce, Ella, and Lucifer move to Greece so they can have some peace while waiting on the arrival of their baby. Will complications arise and tear apart what they have?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce, Ella Lopez/Marcus Pierce, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Immortals [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel, The Immortal, &amp; The Scientist that Loved Them Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts">R_Rolling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts">FluffyGlitterPantsDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts">katya1828</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/gifts">lostangelkira</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts">JCapasso</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mpreg with detailed birth. If this bothers you, please don't read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus Pierce entered the front of a secluded beachfront villa in Crete, Greece. He walked through the living area to reach the terrace, where a young dark-haired woman was sitting in a lounge chair, looking out at the sea. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey babe, welcome home".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Ella," he said as he bent down to kiss her, "where's Lucifer?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Upstairs, asleep" she replied," poor thing was throwing up again".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Still? I thought nausea went away this far along".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella shrugged, "in some cases, it lasts the whole time. Considering how high risk he is, I'm not really surprised ".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'll go check on him".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds good," Ella said as she kissed him again, " while you're doing that I'll make dinner ".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She walked into the kitchen while he went up to check on their Devilish lover. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus opened the door to the master bedroom and quietly stepped inside. He sat down on the bed next to Lucifer, who was snoring quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He put a hand on the devil's swollen abdomen, a smile crossing his face when a small foot pressed against his hand.Lucifer whimpered a little at the movement, but relaxed soon after. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus sighed while brushing the curls out of his boyfriend's face. This pregnancy was one of the reasons the three of them had relocated to the far side of the globe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When the Lieutenant had first arrived at the precinct in Los Angeles, Lucifer had been seeing Ella for quite some time. At first the devil had been interested in his partner,Chloe Decker, but they decided to remain friends after she reconciled with her douche of an ex-husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Ella arrived, she'd immediately figured out that Lucifer actually was the devil, even going so far as to hug him senseless after seeing his true face. She was a ball of sunshine that the former King of Hell just couldn't help but orbit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus fell in love with both of them. He revealed himself to Lucifer first, who in turn, had him tell Ella. Together they made him feel alive for the first time in centuries, and he stopped trying to die.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then, they got the shock of their lives when Lucifer found out he was pregnant.It wasn't a foreign concept for male Angels to be carriers, after all God couldn't produce the hundreds of thousands in the host by himself. The part that should have been impossible was a human impregnating an Angel . Ella theorized that the Celestial energy in his mark probably attributed to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The pregnancy was high-risk due to the injuries Lucifer suffered during his Fall. Both Ella and Marcus worried that he could bleed out if the opening that forms for the birth doesn't close again. Not to mention the stress on organs that were still fragile thousands of years later.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was also worried that his father or one of his siblings would do something to harm their child. He'd already gotten into it with Amenadiel, who wanted to lecture him on dating the World's first murderer, not that Marcus cared what that pompous ass thought of him. But the immortal knew that his fragile lover could not handle the stress for much longer .</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The day he came into the penthouse to find Lucifer shaking and crying, because Amenadiel insisted he get rid of the baby and not 'bring more evil into the world' was the last straw for Marcus. He tracked the other Angel down and beat the living daylights out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After that, Lucifer signed Lux over to Maze and went to stay with Ella until they could all leave the area together. Marcus had owned the villa in Greece for several decades now, so when an opportunity for a high-ranking position came up in their Hellenic police force, he took it. Ella and Lucifer resigned from their positions at the LAPD as well, and less than a month later they'd left the states behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*****************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Now, eight and a half months later, they were patiently awaiting the arrival of their little néphillim. Ella, who had had previous training as a midwife before she got into forensics, opted to stay home with Lucifer, who was far too fragile to be doing much of anything yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus gave him a kiss on the forehead before going back downstairs to join Ella. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Something smells good," he said as he put his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's a Greek dish called </span>
  <span class="s2">Yemista</span>
  <span class="s1">," she said as she leaned back into him, "I've been experimenting with the local dishes here".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well consider my stomach opened for testing".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They ate in comfortable silence, the crashing of the waves outside the only noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sounds of retching upstairs gave them pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Our love just can't get a break, can he?" Ella sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Doesn't appear that way," Marcus agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a loud thud made them look at each other in panic before flying up the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They opened the door to the bathroom to find Lucifer shaking and curled up on the floor, hand on his rounded belly and eyes scrunched in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus quickly went over and knelt down next to him, pulling him up into his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Babe, what is it, what's wrong?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know," Lucifer said breathlessly," I was feeling sick again when this sharp pain hit me....ack!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer shouted as another wave of pain rippled through him. Ella got in the floor and knelt between his legs. She got wide-eyed when saw that the perienium was stretched open and bleeding.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh boy...."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ella what is it?" Marcus asked in a nervous tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That opening Lucifer told us about....it's forming. He's in labor".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Bloody Hell," Lucifer whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm going to check how dilated you are, okay babe?" At Lucifer's shaky nod, Ella proceeded to put on a pair of gloves and stick two fingers into the opening.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, you're at a 2 right now, I'm going to go get the tub filled. Marcus, canyou help him up to walk around a bit?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus nodded and helped Lucifer to his feet. Ella filled their large jacuzzi tub with water, and proceeded to set all the supplies she'd need for the delivery beside it. They'd already had the tub professionally cleaned and sanitized the week before so it could be used for a water birth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus kept his arm around Lucifer as they walked around the living area attached to the bedroom. Every few minutes they'd have to stop when the pain got too much. He tried to keep track of how far apart the devil's contractions were, but they seem to be coming right on top of each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella came over and bent down to check Lucifer's progress. "You're at about a 4, so we're going to get you into the tub, okay?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and let Ella and Marcus lead him over to the tub and help him in. Marcus stripped down to his shorts and settled in behind Lucifer. Ella put on a bikini and sat in front of Lucifer. She grabbed the portable dopplar from the table next to the tub and slid the wand over his stomach, the gentle sounds of their baby's heartbeat filling the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Everything sounds good so far, how are you feeling, Luce?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aside from feeling like my lower half is in a meat grinder,"He said while breathing through another contraction, "I'm bloody frightened. What if something goes wrong? Or worse, my family comes here?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hey,hey, none of that, Babe," Ella said as she hugged him from the front while Marcus embraced him from the back, "everything is going to be just fine, and NOONEis taking our baby anywhere".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Over my dead body," Marcus agreed fiercely.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer gave them a pained smile before first kissing Ella, then leaning back and kissingMarcus.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Ella felt a gush of warmth and looked down to see the water start to tinge red between Lucifer's legs. She snapped a new pair of gloves on and checked him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well your water's broken," she said," and you're almost to a 10. You can start pushing on the next contraction".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer nodded, and as the next wave of pain hit, he grabbed both of Marcus's hands in his and pushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That's it babe, you're doing great," Ella encouraged," Okay, take a deep breath....aaand push!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer screamed as the burning sensation from his opening intensified. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I can't do this! I can't do this!" He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes you can, baby," Marcus murmured into his damp hair, "You're almost there".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"He's right," Ella said, " I can feel the head. Give me one more huge push".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer nodded shakily and pushed again. He shouted, and with a loud pop, the baby was out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella brought the infant up out of the water, causing it to scream almost immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's a girl," she said as tears streamed down her face, " we have a daughter". </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella sucked out all of her airways before laying the screeching girl on Lucifer's chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I want to name her Evelyn Charlotte...we can call her Evie for short". Ella thought the name would be a fitting tribute to the mothers that neither of her men wanted to admit they missed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer ran a hand over the baby's wet hair as she looked up at him with matching brown eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hello, Evie," he said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus, for his part, was just trying not to cry at the emotions of it all.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella cut the cord and delivered the placenta, which she placed in a pan beside the tub. She stepped out of the water to take Evie so she could clean her up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She'd barely got the girl laid into the bassinet,wrapped up in a swaddle, when Lucifer started screaming again. Ella jumped back into the water and checked him, eyes bugging out at what she found.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Please don't tell me there's another head," Marcus panicked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"More like another pair of feet....this baby is breech".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella quickly calmed herself and went into action. "Help me set him upright a bit more," she told Marcus. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once they had him in position, Ella looked up at Lucifer. "Babe, I need you to give me small, short pushes, okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and proceeded to bear down. An hour and one final push later, their son, Lucian Michael, came into the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was a few tense moments after the second placenta came out where they thought Lucifer might hemmorage, but thankfully the bleeding finally stopped and the opening sealed up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While Ella tended to their boy, Marcus stood and picked up Lucifer, who by this time was completely passed out from exhaustion, and carried him to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ella placed Lucian in the bassinet next to his sister, then went over to drain the tub. They'd call their cleaning service in the morning to take care of the mess. She changed into a pair of dry pajamas, and got into bed next to Lucifer. She gathered him into her arms, whispered how proud she was, and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marcus sat up a little longer, admiring the two newest members of his little family. Both children had Lucifer's dark curls and facial features. But while Evie's eyes were a deep chocolate, Lucian had the same seaglass colored gaze as Marcus. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Welcome to the world, little ones," he said as he caressed the cheek of each baby, " your momma, papa, and I are going to do everything in our power to ensure you're loved and protected until the end of time and beyond".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once he was sure the infants were asleep, he put on some warm sleep pants, then got into bed on Lucifer's other side, wrapping his arms around both of his loves.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">****************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two figures appeared in the bedroom of the sleeping family. One was a petite, Asian woman, the other a near identical copy to Lucifer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The devil's twin looked at the woman. "Are you sure you want to be the one that gives her the mark, Rae-Rae?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ella's my friend, Michael, she won't be happy without them, and they won't be happy without her".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"While you're doing that," Michael said," I'll give our gift to the children".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He walked over to the bassinet, and traced glowing Enochian symbols on each of their foreheads. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"There, now even Father himself won't be able to track you".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After he placed the protection spells on the children, Michael walked over to the bed. He placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, sending a pulse of energy through his twin to relieve any remaining discomforts from childbirth.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'll always protect you, Sammy," he whispered,"that goes for your children as well".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You know, you could always tell him that when he's awake," Rae-Rae said.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Maybe later," Michael sighed, " for now, let's just let them all rest".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Okay," she nodded as she took one last look at the mark she'd placed on Ella's arm that will give the woman the same immortality as her lovers.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Smell ya later, El".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With that, the two angels dissapeared into the night as the family under their protection slept on.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>